concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
ZZ Top Concerts 1990s
1990 09/30/90 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, British Columbia (Rehearsal for the tour) 10/01/90 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, British Columbia (Rehearsal for the tour) 10/02/90 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, British Columbia - Recycler tour starts here James/ZZ Top 10/04/90 Northlands Coliseum, Edmonton, Alberta James/ZZ Top 10/05/90 Olympic Saddledome, Calgary, Alberta James/ZZ Top 10/06/90 Saskatchewan Place, Saskatoon, Saskatchewan James/ZZ Top 10/07/90 Arena, Winnipeg, Manitoba James/ZZ Top 10/11/90 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Ontario James/ZZ Top 10/13/90 Forum, Montreal, Quebec James/ZZ Top 10/18/90 Hard Rock Café, Orlando, FL Mack/ZZ Top 10/20/90 Cotton Bowl, State Fair Grounds, Dallas, TX James/Santana/Steve Miller Band/ZZ Top 10/25/90 Kansas Coliseum - Britt Brown Arena, Valley Center, KS James/ZZ Top 10/26/90 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE James/ZZ Top 10/28/90 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA James/ZZ Top 10/29/90 Five Seasons Center, Cedar Rapids, IA James/ZZ Top 10/30/90 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI 10/31/90 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI James/ZZ Top 11/01/90 Civic Center Arena, Peoria, IL James/ZZ Top 11/03/90 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN Van Zant/ZZ Top 11/04/90 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI Van Zant/ZZ Top 11/06/90 Joyce ACC Arena, Notre Dame, IN Van Zant/ZZ Top 11/07/90 Arena, St. Louis, MO Van Zant/ZZ Top 11/08/90 Arena, St. Louis, MO Van Zant/ZZ Top 11/11/90 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO Van Zant/ZZ Top 11/12/90 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO Van Zant/ZZ Top 11/14/90 MetraPark Arena, Billings, MT 11/16/90 Beasley Coliseum Theatre, Pullman, WA Healey Band/ZZ Top 11/18/90 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA Healey Band/ZZ Top 11/19/90 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR Healey Band/ZZ Top 11/20/90 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR Healey Band/ZZ Top 11/21/90 BSU Pavilion, Boise State University, Boise, ID Healey/ZZ Top 11/23/90 Lawlor Events Center, University of Nevada, Reno, NV Healey Band/ZZ Top 11/24/90 Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV Healey Band/ZZ Top 11/25/90 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA Healey Band/ZZ Top 11/26/90 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA Healey Band/ZZ Top 11/29/90 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA Healey Band/ZZ Top 11/30/90 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Healey Band/ZZ Top 12/01/90 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Healey Band/ZZ Top 12/02/90 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Healey Band/ZZ Top 12/07/90 Pan American Center, Las Cruces, NM 12/08/90 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ Healey Band/ZZ Top 12/10/90 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Healey Band/ZZ Top 12/13/90 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM Healey Band/ZZ Top 12/15/90 T. H. Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR Healey Band/ZZ Top 12/16/90 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO Healey Band/ZZ Top 12/17/90 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK Healey Band/ZZ Top 1991 01/04/91 UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA Crowes/ZZ Top 01/05/91 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN Crowes/ZZ Top 01/06/91 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN Crowes/ZZ Top 01/07/91 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN Crowes/ZZ Top 01/09/91 Freedom Hall, Kentucky Exposition Center, Louisville, KY Crowes/ZZ Top 01/10/91 Ervin J. Nutter Center, Wright State University, Dayton, OH Crowes/ZZ Top 01/12/91 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV Crowes/ZZ Top 01/13/91 Capital Centre, Landover, MD Crowes/ZZ Top 01/14/91 Capital Centre, Landover, MD Crowes/ZZ Top 01/17/91 Hartford Civic Center, Hartford, CT Crowes/ZZ Top 01/18/91 Hartford Civic Center, Hartford, CT Crowes/ZZ Top 01/19/91 The Centrum, Worcester, MA Crowes/ZZ Top 01/20/91 The Centrum, Worcester, MA Crowes/ZZ Top 01/23/91 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME Crowes/ZZ Top 01/24/91 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME Crowes/ZZ Top 01/26/91 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY Crowes/ZZ Top 01/28/91 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY Crowes/ZZ Top 01/29/91 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY Crowes/ZZ Top 02/01/91 War Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY Crowes/ZZ Top 02/02/91 John F. Savage Hall, University Of Toledo, Toledo, OH Crowes/ZZ Top 02/05/91 Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, NY Crowes/ZZ Top 02/06/91 Civic Center, Providence, RI Crowes/ZZ Top 02/07/91 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA Crowes/ZZ Top 02/09/91 Carrier Dome, Syracuse, NY Crowes/ZZ Top 02/11/91 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH Crowes/ZZ Top 02/12/91 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH Crowes/ZZ Top 02/15/91 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL Crowes/ZZ Top 02/16/91 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL Crowes/ZZ Top 02/17/91 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL Crowes/ZZ Top 02/18/91 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN 02/19/91 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN Crowes/ZZ Top 02/20/91 The Ritz, Roseville, MI 02/21/91 The Palace, Auburn Hills, MI Crowes/ZZ Top 02/22/91 The Palace, Auburn Hills, MI Crowes/ZZ Top 02/23/91 The Palace, Auburn Hills, MI Crowes/ZZ Top 02/25/91 Metropolitan Sports Center, Bloomington, IN 02/26/91 SIU Arena, Southern Illinois University, Carbondale, IL Crowes/ZZ Top 02/27/91 McKenzie Arena, University of Tennessee, Chattanooga, TN Crowes/ZZ Top 03/01/91 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY Crowes/ZZ Top 03/02/91 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH Crowes/ZZ Top 03/03/91 Thompson-Boling Arena, Knoxville, TN Crowes/ZZ Top 03/11/91 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA Crowes/ZZ Top 03/12/91 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA Crowes/ZZ Top 03/14/91 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA Crowes/ZZ Top 03/15/91 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA Crowes/ZZ Top 03/17/91 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA Crowes/ZZ Top 03/18/91 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA Crowes/ZZ Top 03/20/91 Dean Smith Center, University Of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, NC Crowes/ZZ Top 03/21/91 Roanoke Civic Center Auditorium, Roanoke, VA Crowes/ZZ Top 03/24/91 The Omni, Atlanta, GA Crowes/ZZ Top 03/25/91 The Omni, Atlanta, GA Crowes/ZZ Top (The Black Crowes are kicked off tour after this date) 03/26/91 The Omni, Atlanta, GA Malone and Drag the River/ZZ Top 03/29/91 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC Malone and Drag the River/ZZ Top 03/30/91 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC Malone and Drag the River/ZZ Top 04/02/91 Civic Center, Savannah, GA Malone and Drag the River/ZZ Top 04/03/91 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL Malone and Drag the River/ZZ Top 04/04/91 Lee County Arena, Ft. Myers, FL So Real/ZZ Top (PST) 04/05/91 Arena, Miami, FL (WIKI) (Pollstar does not list this) 04/06/91 Arena, Miami, FL So Real/ZZ Top 04/07/91 Arena, Miami, FL So Real/ZZ Top 04/10/91 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL Aflame/ZZ Top 04/11/91 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL Aflame/ZZ Top 04/13/91 Civic Center, Pensacola, FL Aflame/ZZ Top 04/14/91 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS Aflame/ZZ Top 04/17/91 Birmingham Jefferson Convention Complex Arena, Birmingham, AL Aflame/ZZ Top 04/18/91 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS Aflame/ZZ Top 04/19/91 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA Aflame/ZZ Top 04/20/91 Cajundome, Lafayette, LA Aflame/ZZ Top (RSM, BRT, PST) 04/21/91 Civic Center, Savannah, GA 04/22/91 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX Mayall/ZZ Top (RSM, BRT, WIKI, PST) 04/23/91 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX Mayall/ZZ Top 04/25/91 The Summit, Houston, TX Mayall/ZZ Top (LAS, WIKI, PST) 04/26/91 The Summit, Houston, TX Mayall/ZZ Top (RSM, LAS, WIKI, PST) 04/27/91 The Summit, Houston, TX Mayall/ZZ Top (RSM, BRT, WIKI, PST) 04/28/91 The Summit, Houston, TX Mayall/ZZ Top (RSM, BRT, WIKI, PST) 04/29/91 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top 05/01/91 Pan American Center, Las Cruces, NM Mayall/ZZ Top 05/02/91 Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX Mayall/ZZ Top (LOC, PST) 05/03/91 Frank Erwin Center, U of T, Austin, TX Aaron/ZZ Top (LAS, BRT, WIKI, PST) 05/31/91 Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg, Germany (ZZH, WIKI) (special show with classics in the setlist: Francine, Catfish Blues, One Night With You) 06/05/91 Oulunkylän Urheilupuisto, Helsinki, Finland Nine/ZZ Top (BRT, WIKI) 06/07/91 Sweden (AF – possibly 8th or 9th) 06/08/91 Söderstadion, Stockholm, Södra, Sweden Top 06/09/91 Söderstadion, Stockholm, Södra, Sweden Top McGuinn/ZZ Top 06/12/91 Gentofte Park, Copenhagen, Denmark Adams/ZZ Top (BAW) 06/15/91 Maimarkthalle, Mannheim, Germany Adams/ZZ Top (eBay, BAW, WIKI) 06/16/91 Zeppelinveld, Nürnberg, Germany Adams/ZZ Top (BAW, eBay) 06/17/91 CFB Armed Forces, Landeplatz, Baden-Solingen, Germany Adams/ZZ Top (BAW) 06/19/91 Waldbuhne, Berlin, Germany Adams/ZZ Top (BAW, WPA) 06/20/91 Waldbuhne, Berlin, Germany Adams/ZZ Top (lowpft, BAW, eBay) 06/21/91 Mungersdorfer Stadion, Cologne, Germany Adams/ZZ Top (BAW) 06/22/91 Mungersdorfer Stadion, Cologne, Germany Adams/ZZ Top (WIKI, eBay) 06/23/91 St. Jakob Stadium, Basel, Switzerland Adams/ZZ Top (BAW, WIKI) 06/25/91 Palais Des Sports, Toulouse, France Adams/ZZ Top (lowpft, BAW, WIKI) 06/27/91 Palais De La Beaujoire, Nantes, France Adams/ZZ Top (BAW) 06/28/91 Palais Omnisports de Bercy, Paris, France Adams/ZZ Top (BAW) 06/29/91 Palais Omnisports de Bercy, Paris, France Adams/ZZ Top (BAW) 06/30/91 Palais Omnisports de Bercy, Paris, France Adams/ZZ Top (eBay, BAW) 07/02/91 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, France Adams/ZZ Top (BAW) 07/03/91 Vitrolles, Marseilles, France Adams/ZZ Top (BAW) 07/06/91 Milton Keynes Bowl, Buckinghamshire, England Adams/ZZ Top (also Thunder, Little Angels, The Firm) 08/01/91 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT Top (BRT, WIKI, PST, FWG) 08/03/91 Civic Center Arena, Bismarck, ND Top (BRT, WIKI, PST, FWG) 08/04/91 Arena, Sioux Falls, SD Top (PST, FWG) 08/06/91 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center Arena, Rapid City, SD Top 08/08/91 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO (Extreme performed, ZZ unverified) (FWG) 08/10/91 Spartan Stadium, San Jose State University, San Jose, CA (poster, WIKI, PST, FWG) Johnson/Steve Miller Band/ZZ Top 08/11/91 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA Top (BRT, WIKI, PST, FWG) 08/12/91 McKale Memorial Center, University of Arizona, Tucson, AZ (ADS, eBay, Craig Williams, WIKI) Top 08/14/91 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX Top (PST, FWG) 08/16/91 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS (PST, FWG) 08/17/91 Riverport Amphitheatre, St. Louis, MO Top (LAS, PST, FWG) 08/18/91 Convention Center Arena, Tulsa, OK Top (PST, FWG) 08/20/91 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA Top (BRT, DMR, FWG) 08/21/91 Duluth Entertainment Convention Center Arena, Duluth, MN (WIKI, PST, FWG) Top 08/22/91 MetroCentre, Rockford, IL Top (lowpft, BRT, WIKI, PST, FWG) 08/23/91 World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL Top (BRT, WIKI, PST, FWG) 08/24/91 Jack Breslin Student Events Center, East Lansing, MI Top (FWG, PST) 08/27/91 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN Top (eBay, BRT, FWG, PST) 08/29/91 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (lowpft, eBay, FWG, PST) Top 08/30/91 Meadowlands Arena, E. Rutherford, NJ Top (lowpft, eBay, FWG, PST) 08/31/91 Seashore Performing Arts Center, Old Orchard Beach, ME Top (FWG, PST) 09/01/91 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA Top (lowpft, BRT, FWG, PST) 09/03/91 Metro Center, Halifax, Nova Scotia Top (PST) 09/05/91 Metro Center, Halifax, Nova Scotia Top (FWG) 09/06/91 Copps Coliseum, Hamilton, Ontario (eBay, PST) Top (FWG sez 9/8 but ticket clearly shows 9/6) 09/07/91 Civic Center Arena, Ottawa, Ontario Top (FWG, PST) 09/11/91 Orange County Fairgrounds, Middletown, NY Top (FWG, PST) 09/13/91 Civic Center, Wheeling, WV Top (FWG, PST) 09/14/91 Arena, Baltimore, MD Top (BRT, FWG, PST) 09/15/91 Freedom Hall Civic Center, Johnson City, TN Top (FWG, PST) 09/18/91 Murphy Center, Middle Tennessee State University, Murfreesboro, TN (FWG, PST) Top 09/19/91 Von Braun Civic Center Arena, Huntsville, AL Top (FWG, PST) 09/20/91 Civic Center Arena, Monroe, LA Top (Brady Vines, FWG, PST) 09/27/91 Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico City, Mexico (Franco Serna, PST, eBay) 1992 11/18/92 Roseland, New York, NY (5th Annual Silver Clef Award) (eBay) (This award is presented by the Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation. All members were present to be honored with this award) 1993 01/12/93 Century Plaza Hotel, Los Angeles, CA (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony) (Cream is inducted, presented by the members of ZZ Top) (LFW, RHC) (2nd performance of Cream in 25 years) 06/12/93 Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, WI (lowpft, BRT, TMJ) (Harley Davidson 90th Anniversary Concert) 10/01/93 NEC, Birmingham, UK Top/Eric Clapton (Fan Review, ECTA, OLS, PPL) 10/02/93 NEC, Birmingham, UK Top/Eric Clapton (Fan Review, ECTA, OLS, PPL) 10/03/93 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, UK Below Zero/ZZ Top/Eric Clapton (ECTA, OLS, PPL) 1994 03/04/94 Late Show with David Letterman, NBC Studios, New York, NY (Season 1, Episode 124, Show #0124) (ZZ Top are guests on the show) (TVC) 04/30/94 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA (Richard Jackson, Brady Vines, BRT, PST) Of Love/ZZ Top 05/01/94 T. H. Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR of Love/ZZ Top (PST) 05/03/94 Convention Center Arena, Tulsa, OK of Love/ZZ Top (BRT, PST) 05/06/94 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO of Love/ZZ Top (KCS, Rick Barrett) 05/07/94 St. Louis Arena, St. Louis, MO of Love/ZZ Top (eBay, LAS, AF, WPA, WIKI, PST) (Last concert at this venue?) 05/08/94 Mark of the Quad Cities, Moline, IL of Love/ZZ Top (RTDB, eBay, WIKI, WPA, PST) (WIKI conflicts with itself on this, but this is the correct listing) 05/10/94 Ervin J. Nutter Center, Wright State University, Dayton, OH of Love/ZZ Top (DDN, eBay, WIKI) 05/11/94 John F. Savage Hall, University Of Toledo, Toledo, OH of Love/ZZ Top (PST) 05/13/94 Coliseum, Richmond, VA of Love/ZZ Top (RTD, BRT) 05/14/94 Coliseum, Hampton, VA of Love/ZZ Top (WIKI, Fan Review) 05/17/94 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME (PCC website per Dan, WIKI, PST) of Love/ZZ Top 05/18/94 Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, NY of Love/ZZ Top (Ticket Stub) 05/20/94 War Memorial, Rochester, NY Top (Classic Rock Tees, MCA) 05/21/94 The Centrum, Worchester, MA Thorogood/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, PST) 05/22/94 The Centrum, Worchester, MA Thorogood/ZZ Top (BH, BRT, WIKI) 05/24/94 Civic Center, Hartford, CT Thorogood/ZZ Top (lowpft, LAS, BRT, WIKI) 05/25/94 Broome County Arena, Binghamton NY Thorogood/ZZ Top (lowpft, WIKI, PST) 05/28/94 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo NY (lowpft, eBay, WIKI, MCA, PST) Thorogood/ZZ Top 05/29/94 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Ontario Thorogood/ZZ Top (BRT, WIKI, PST) 06/01/94 Forum, Montreal, Quebec Thorogood/ZZ Top (lowpft, PST) 06/03/94 Civic Center Arena, Ottawa, Ontario Thorogood/ZZ Top (PST) 06/04/94 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA (BRT) 06/06/94 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (lowpft, AF, WIKI, PST, eBay) Thorogood/ZZ Top 06/08/94 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, Long Island, NY (James Lescott, WIKI, eBay) Thorogood/ZZ Top 06/10/94 Joyce ACC Arena, Notre Dame, IN Thorogood/ZZ Top (PST) 06/11/94 The Palace, Auburn Hills, MI Thorogood/ZZ Top (PST, BRT) 06/12/94 The Palace, Auburn Hills, MI (BRT, CDW) 06/14/94 Civic Center Coliseum, Roanoke, VA Thorogood/ZZ Top (PST, BRT) 06/16/94 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA Thorogood/ZZ Top (LAS, WIKI, RSC, PST) 06/17/94 Civic Center, Erie, PA Thorogood/ZZ Top (PST) 06/18/94 US Airways Arena, Landover, MD Thorogood/ZZ Top (LAS, WIKI, PST) 06/22/94 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA Thorogood/ZZ Top (PST, BRT) 06/24/94 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA Thorogood/ZZ Top (lowpft, BRT, PST, MAW) 06/25/94 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH Thorogood/ZZ Top (BRT, WIKI, MCA) 07/03/94 Orange Stage, Animal Showgrounds, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival) (BRT, RFW, eBay) Aeroplanes/The Posies/Inspiral Carpets/ZZ Top/The Levellers (WIKI lists this as 6/30, but the correct gig date is 7/3/94) 07/06/94 Wels Airport, Wels, Austria (Wels Rock 1994) (lowpft, Aerosmith Site, AF, BRT, WIKI, eBay) Kane/Pride & Glory/Die Arzte/Aerosmith/ZZ Top 07/08/94 Müngersdorfer Stadion, Koln, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany (LAS, WIKI, eBay) Kane/Whitesnake/ZZ Top 07/09/94 Gut Rigterink Gildehaus, Bad Bentheim, Germany Toten Hosen/ZZ Top (eBay) 07/15/94 Stockholms Olympiastadion, Stockholm, Sweden (AF – Poster, BRT) 07/23/94 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH (eBay, LAS, PST) Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top 07/24/94 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top (INS, LAS, Derk Gates) 07/26/94 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top (BRT) 07/27/94 Civic Center Arena, Peoria, IL Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top (BRT, PST) 07/29/94 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top (BRT, PST) 07/30/94 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI (MLL) (date corrected per BRT) 07/31/94 Center Arena, La Crosse, WI Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top (PST) 08/03/94 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top (BRT) 08/05/94 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN (lowpft, WIKI, PST) Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top 08/06/94 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE (BRT, PST) Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top 08/07/94 Kansas Coliseum - Britt Brown Arena, Valley Center, KS (BRT, PST) Mayall & the Bluesbreakers/ZZ Top 08/9/94 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center Arena, Rapid City, SD Moore Band/ZZ Top (PST) x08/11/94 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO (Rescheduled to 9/11/94 due to rain) (BRT) (Note: If you visit Red Rocks you will see this show listed on this date in their museum, but the show was rescheduled to Fiddler’s Green, so there was no 1994 ZZ Red Rocks concert) 08/12/94 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM (BRT, PST) 08/13/94 America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ Moore Band/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, PST) 08/17/94 Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV Moore Band/ZZ Top (PST) 08/18/94 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (SDC) 08/20/94 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA (lowpft, BRT, WIKI) 08/23/94 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA Moore Band/ZZ Top (BRT, PST) 08/26/94 Arena, San Jose, CA Moore Band/ZZ Top (lowpft, WPA, PST) 08/27/94 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Moore Band/ZZ Top (BRT, PST) 08/28/94 Arco Arena, Sacramento, CA Moore Band/ZZ Top (lowpft, eBay, BRT, WIKI, PST) 08/30/94 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR Moore Band/ZZ Top (lowpft, BRT, WIKI, PST) 09/01/94 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA Moore Band/ZZ Top (BRT) 09/03/94 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, British Columbia (eBay, WIKI, PST) Moore Band/ZZ Top 09/08/94 Coliseum, Spokane, WA Moore Band/ZZ Top (PST) 09/09/94 BSU Pavilion, Boise State University, Boise, ID Moore Band/ZZ Top (PST) 09/10/94 Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT Moore Band/ZZ Top (BRT, PST) 09/11/94 Fiddlers Green, Englewood, CO Moore Band/ZZ Top (WPA) (this was a rain date for the Red Rocks 8/11/94 date) 09/21/94 Lee County Arena, Ft. Myers, FL Top (PST) 09/23/94 Arena, Miami, FL Top (BRT, PST) 09/24/94 Orlando Arena, Orlando, FL Top (eBay, Orlando Sentinel, BRT, WIKI, PST) 09/25/94 Sun Dome, University of South Florida, Tampa, FL Top (LAS, WIKI, PST) 09/27/94 Savannah Civic Center, Savannah, GA (SMN, lowpft) 09/29/94 The Omni, Atlanta, GA Top (BRT, PST) 09/30/94 Civic Center, Pensacola, FL Top (BRT, PST) 10/01/94 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL Top (PST) 10/05/94 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC Top (BRT) 10/06/94 Freedom Hall, Kentucky Exposition Center, Louisville, KY Top (PST) 10/07/94 Thompson-Boling Arena, Knoxville, TN Top (BRT, SL, PST) 10/08/94 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC Top (CON, WIKI, PST) 10/10/94 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN Top (PST) 10/11/94 Freedom Hall Civic Center, Johnson City, TN Top (PST) 10/12/94 UTC Arena, Chattanooga, TN (Check exact date!) Top (WIKI) 10/14/94 Birmingham Jefferson Convention Complex Arena, Birmingham, AL (LAS, WIKI, PST) Top 10/15/94 The Pyramid, Memphis, TN Top (BRT, PST) 10/16/94 Coliseum, Tupelo, MS Top (PST) 10/19/94 Cajundome, Lafayette, LA Top (PST) 10/21/94 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS Top (PST) 10/22/94 Kiefer UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA Top (eBay, PST) 10/23/94 Civic Center Arena, Monroe, LA Top (Brady Vines) 10/25/94 Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX Top (LOC, PST) 10/26/94 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX Top (PST) 10/27/94 Pan American Center, Las Cruces, NM Top (PST) 10/29/94 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX Top (per Rick Rieckhoff, WIKI, PST) 10/30/94 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX Top (eBay, WIKI, PST, JCL) 11/01/94 Myriad Convention Center Arena, Oklahoma City, OK Top (BRT, PST) 11/04/94 Frank Erwin Center, University of Texas, Austin, TX Top (eBay, WIKI, PST) 11/05/94 The Summit, Houston, TX Top (BRT, PST) 11/06/94 The Summit, Houston, TX Top (LAS, BRT, WIKI, eBay, PST) 11/21/94 Zenith Omega, Toulon, France (eBay) 11/22/94 Palais Des Sports, Toulouse, France (eBay) 11/23/94 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, France (lowpft, eBay) 11/24/94 Palatrussardi, Milano, Italy (lowpft, WIKI) 11/26/94 Zenith, Lille, France (eBay) 11/29/94 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany (WPA, RT) 11/30/94 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany (BRT, WIKI) 12/02/94 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden Moore Band/ZZ Top (AF advert, WIKI) 12/03/94 Globe Arena, Stockholm, Sweden (WIKI) 12/04/94 Spektrum, Oslo, Norway (WIKI) 12/06/94 Ahoy Hall, Rotterdam, Netherlands (WIKI) 12/07/94 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany (lowpft, Ticket Stub, Fan Review) 12/08/94 Ahoy Hall, Rotterdam, Netherlands (WPA) 12/09/94 Palais Omnisports, Paris-Bercy, France (WIKI, eBay) 12/11/94 Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, Belgium (lowpft, WIKI) 12/12/94 Stadhalle, Bremen, Germany (LPD) 12/14/94 Martin Schleyer Halle, Stuttgart (lowpft, eBay, WIKI) 12/15/94 Sportovní Hala, Prague, Czech Republic (PMC, FGC) 12/16/94 Olympiahalle, Olympiapark, Munich, Germany (LAS, WIKI) 12/18/94 Grugahalle, Essen, Germany (WIKI) 12/19/94 Grugahalle, Essen, Germany (LPD) 12/21/94 National Exhibition Centre (NEC), Birmingham, UK (Tour Poster) 12/22/94 Wembley Arena, London, UK (Tour Poster) Most dates after this point were 1st listed from: http://www.lowpft.com/oldconcerts.html#xxx 1996 06/14/96 Brixton Academy, London, UK (lowpft, WIKI, BFG) 06/16/96 Brixton Academy, London, UK (AF) 06/17/96 Brabanthallen, Den Bosch, Netherlands (WIKI, eBay) 06/18/96 Palais des Sports, Mulhouse, France (WIKI) 06/19/96 Ghent, Belgium (Flanders Expo) (WIKI) 06/20/96 Nouveau Parc des Expositions, Mulhouse, France (WIKI) 06/21/96 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland (lowpft, WIKI) 06/22/96 Landebahn, Miltenberg, Germany (WIKI) 06/23/96 Düren, Germany (Düren Badesee Festival) Top/Neil Young (NYW, RT, WIKI) 06/24/96 de Bercy, Paris, France (lowpft, WIKI) 06/26/96 Music Hall, Hanover, Germany (WIKI) 06/27/96 Stadhalle, Bremen, Germany (lowpft, WIKI, LPD) 06/29/96 Ruissalo, Turku, Finland (Ruisrock 1996 - not positive about the order) (MCA) (CMX/J. Karjalainen/Sub-Urban Tribe/ZZ Top/Grant Lee Buffalo/Jackson Browne/Bunny Wailer) 06/30/96 Finspång Castle, Finspång, Sweden (WIKI) 07/02/96 Spektrum, Oslo, Norway (lowpft, WIKI, AF) 07/05/96 Fästningen, Varberg, Sweden (WIKI) 07/06/96 Ringe, Denmark (Midtfyn Festival) (WIKI) 07/08/96 Eissporthalle, Kackelscheuer, Luxemburg (WIKI) 07/09/96 Auditorium Stravinski, Montreux, Switzerland (Jazz & Blues Festival) (WIKI, SK) 07/11/96 Waldbuhne, Berlin, Germany (WIKI, WPA, eBay) 07/12/96 Hala Olivia, Gdańsk, Poland (WIKI) 07/13/96 Stadium, Tallinn, Estonia (WIKI) 07/14/96 Mezaparka, Riga, Latvia (Rock Summer Festival 1996) (WIKI) (ZZ Top, Björk, Midge Ure, Ultima Thule, others) 07/16/96 Gorky Park, Moscow, Russia (WIKI) 07/17/96 Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria (WIKI) 07/19/96 Stausee Hohenfelden, Erfurt, Germany (WIKI) 07/20/96 Regensburg, Germany (Regensburg Festival) (WIKI) 07/21/96 Südwestrundfunk, Balingen, Germany (SWF3 Open Air Festival) (WIKI) 07/24/96 Antique Theater, Vienne, France (WIKI) 07/25/96 Nyon, Switzerland (Paléo Festival) (WIKI) 07/26/96 Arena of Nîmes, Nîmes, France (WIKI) 07/30/96 Standard Bank Arena, Johannesburg, South Africa (ZZH, IAC, WIKI) 07/31/96 Standard Bank Arena, Johannesburg, South Africa (ZZH, IAC, WIKI) 08/01/96 Standard Bank Arena, Johannesburg, South Africa (IAC, WIKI) 08/02/96 Village Green, Durban, South Africa (ZZH, IAC) (IAC sez 8/2 only) 08/03/96 Village Green, Durban, South Africa (WIKI) (Wiki sez 8/3 only) 08/04/96 Three Arts Theatre, Cape Town, South Africa (ZZH, IAC, WIKI) 08/05/96 Three Arts Theatre, Cape Town, South Africa (WIKI) 08/07/96 Standard Bank Arena, Johannesburg , South Africa (WIKI) 10/04/96 Late Show with David Letterman, NBC Studios, New York, NY (Season 4, Episode 25, Show #0674) (Billy Gibbons is a guest on the show) (TVC) 10/19/96 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA Top (WIKI, PST) 10/20/96 Palace Theater, Louisville, KY (WIKI) 10/22/96 State Theatre, Cleveland, OH Horton Heat/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 10/24/96 The Centrum, Worchester, MA Horton Heat/ZZ Top (lowpft, WIKI, PST) 10/25/96 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY (lowpft, eBay, WIKI, AF, RT, PST) Horton Heat/ZZ Top 10/26/96 Patriot Center, GMU, Fairfax, VA Horton Heat/ZZ Top (WT, lowpft, WIKI, PST) 10/27/96 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA Horton Heat/ZZ Top (PDN, WIKI) 10/30/96 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI Horton Heat/ZZ Top (WIKI, CDW, PST, eBay) 10/31/96 Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI Horton Heat/ZZ Top (MJN, WIKI) 11/02/96 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL Horton Heat/ZZ Top (LAS, WIKI, CAR, PST) 11/03/96 Civic Center, Mankato, MN (WIKI) 11/04/96 State Theater, Minneapolis, MN Horton Heat/ZZ Top (MST, lowpft, WIKI) 11/06/96 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO Horton Heat/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST, LVRJ) 11/08/96 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV Horton Heat/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 11/09/96 Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (lowpft, WIKI, RYM, PST) Horton Heat/ZZ Top 11/11/96 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA Horton Heat/ZZ Top (WIKI, eBay, PST) 11/13/96 Amphitheater, Mesa, AZ Horton Heat/ZZ Top (lowpft, WIKI, AF, PST) 11/15/96 Kiva Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (PST) (WIKI sez 14th) Horton Heat/ZZ Top 11/16/96 Brady Theatre, Tulsa, OK Horton Heat/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, PST) 11/17/96 The Orpheum, Memphis, TN Horton Heat/ZZ Top (lowpft, WIKI, PST) 11/18/96 Jackson Hall, Tennessee Performing Arts Center, Nashville, TN (WIKI, PST) Horton Heat/ZZ Top 11/19/96 Thalia Mara Hall, Jackson, MS Horton Heat/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, PST) 11/21/96 Kiefer UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (lowpft, eBay, WIKI, WPA, DKG, PST) Horton Heat/ZZ Top 11/22/96 Boutwell Memorial Auditorium, Birmingham, AL Brown/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 11/23/96 Municipal Auditorium, Shreveport, LA (Richard Jackson, WIKI, Brady Vines, PST) Brown/ZZ Top 1997 01/26/97 Superbowl XXXI, Louisiana Superdome, New Orleans, LA (halftime show) (LAS, WIKI) Blues Brothers/James Brown/ZZ Top 01/26/97 Allman Brothers Band @ House of Blues, New Orleans, LA (This was a private party for Turner Network Television, and the Allmans were joined for two songs by Billy Gibbons and Dusty Hill. The two jammed on “Rock Me Baby” and “One Way Out” – ABB) 01/29/97 Ice Hall, Helsinki, Finland (WIKI) 01/31/97 Isstadion, Stockholm, Sweden (WIKI) 02/01/97 Arena Kupolen, Borlänge, Germany (lowpft, WIKI) 02/03/97 Baltiska Hallen, Malmö, Sweden (WIKI) 02/04/97 Valby Hallen, Copenhagen, Denmark (WIKI) 02/05/97 Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany (lowpft, WIKI, LPD) 02/06/97 Stadthalle, Rostock, Germany (WIKI) 02/07/97 Eissporthalle, Kassel, Germany (WIKI) 02/09/97 Torwar Hall, Warsaw, Poland (WIKI) 02/10/97 Spodek, Katowice, Poland (WIKI) 02/11/97 Sportovní hala, Prague, Czech Republic (WIKI, AF, WPA) 02/13/97 Eisstadion Liebenau, Graz, Austria (WIKI, eBay) 02/14/97 Slovan Sports Hall, Bratislava, Slovakia (WIKI, AF) 02/16/97 Eissporthalle, Memmingen, Germany (WIKI) 02/17/97 Zenith, Munich, Germany (WIKI) 02/18/97 Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany (WIKI) 02/20/97 Festhalle, Bern, Switzerland (WIKI, AF) 02/21/97 Frankenhalle, Nürnberg, Germany Adams/ZZ Top (Carl Schaefer, WIKI) 02/23/97 Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, Belgium (eBay, WIKI) 02/24/97 Central Studios, Utrecht, Netherlands (WIKI) 02/27/97 Zénith de Paris, Paris, France (WIKI) 02/28/97 Patinoire Mériadeck, Bordeaux, France (lowpft, WIKI) 03/01/97 Pabellón Municipal de Huesca, Huesca, Spain (WIKI) 03/02/97 Pabellón Municipal de Deportes, Bilbao, Spain (WIKI) 03/04/97 Plaza de Toros de La Coruña, A Coruña, Spain (WIKI) 03/06/97 La Riviera, Madrid, Spain (WIKI) 03/07/97 Palau dels Esports de Barcelona, Barcelona, Spain (WIKI, WPA) 03/08/97 Le Zénith, Pau, France (WIKI) 05/02/97 Atlanta, GA (Midtown Music Festival) (WIKI) 05/03/97 Memphis, TN (Memphis In May Festival) (WIKI) 05/04/97 Viking Hall, Bristol, TN (WIKI, PST) 05/06/97 Oak Mountain Amphitheater, Pelham, AL (LAS, WIKI, PST) 05/07/97 House Of Blues, Myrtle Beach, SC (WIKI, PST) 05/09/97 Sun Dome, University of South Florida, Tampa, FL (WIKI, PST) Thorogood/ZZ Top 05/10/97 Amphitheater, Pompano Beach, FL Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/11/97 Ocean Center, Daytona Beach, FL Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/13/97 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/15/97 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX Thorogood/ZZ Top (lowpft, TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/16/97 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (Rick Rieckhoff, TCC, WIKI, PST, JCL) Thorogood/ZZ Top 05/18/97 The Summit, Houston, TX Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/19/97 Zoo Amphitheater, Oklahoma City, OK Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/20/97 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/21/97 County Coliseum, U of Texas, El Paso, TX Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) (Pollstar sez Performing Arts Convention Center) 05/23/97 Star Of The Desert Amphitheater, Primm, NV Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/24/97 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA Thorogood/ZZ Top (lowpft, eBay, WIKI, PST) 05/25/97 County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA Thorogood/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) (Thorogood website incorrectly sez 24th; WIKI & Pollstar verify 25th) 05/26/97 Pavilion, Concord, CA Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/28/97 Hilton Amphitheater, Reno, NV Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/30/97 Rose Garden Arena, Portland, OR Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 05/31/97 Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA Thorogood/ZZ Top (TCC, WIKI, PST) 06/01/97 General Motors Place, Vancouver, British Columbia (WIKI, PST, Wide Mouth Mason Tour Archive) Mouth Mason/The Monoxides/ZZ Top 06/03/97 George M. Sullivan Sports Arena, Anchorage, AK (WIKI, PST) 06/04/97 George M. Sullivan Sports Arena, Anchorage, AK (WIKI, PST) 06/05/97 Riverside Arena, Kamloops, BC, Canada 06/06/97 Saddledome, Calgary, AB, Canada (conflicts with Prince George) 06/06/97 Multiplex, Prince George, BC, Canada (WIKI, PST, Wide Mouth Mason Tour Archive) Mouth Mason/The Monoxides/ZZ Top 06/07/97 Northlands Coliseum, Edmonton, AB, Canada (WIKI, PST, Wide Mouth Mason Tour Archive) Mouth Mason/The Monoxides/ZZ Top 06/08/97 Saskatchewan Place, Saskatoon, SK, Canada (WIKI, PST, Wide Mouth Mason Tour Archive) Mouth Mason/The Monoxides/ZZ Top 06/10/97 Arena, Winnipeg, MB, Canada Mouth Mason/The Monoxides/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST, Wide Mouth Mason Tour Archive) 06/13/97 Molson Canadian Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON, Canada Trick/ZZ Top (CTW, WIKI, PST) 06/14/97 Corel Centre, Kanata, ON, Canada Trick/ZZ Top (CTW, WIKI, PST) 06/15/97 Performing Arts Center, Darien Lake, NY Trick/ZZ Top (eBay, CTW, WIKI, PST) 06/16/97 I.C. Light Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh, PA (WIKI, PST) 06/18/97 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA Trick/ZZ Top (CTW, WIKI, PST) 06/19/97 Civic Center, Augusta, ME Trick/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 06/20/97 Maine Entertainment Center, Portland, ME Trick/ZZ Top (CTW) 06/21/97 L'agoura Du Parc Deiles, Montreal, Quebec Trick/ZZ Top (CTW, WIKI) 06/22/97 Montage Mountain Performing Arts Center, Scranton, PA (lowpft, CTW, WIKI, PST) Trick/ZZ Top 06/25/97 North Charleston Coliseum, North Charleston, SC (WIKI, PST, CPC, venue records – courtesy of Alan Coker) Trick/ZZ Top 06/26/97 Independence Arena, Charlotte, NC Trick/ZZ Top (CON, WIKI, PST) 06/27/97 GTE Amphitheater, Virginia Beach, VA Trick/ZZ Top (CTW, WIKI, PST, VPN) 06/28/97 Nissan Pavilion at Stone Ridge, Bristow, VA (TCC, LAS, CTW, WIKI, PST) Trick/ZZ Top (Cheap Trick verified by CTW & PST) (George Thorogood website claims this date, but it seems unlikely) 06/30/97 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI Hazel/ZZ Top (CDW, WIKI, PST) 07/01/97 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH Top (WIKI, PST) 07/02/97 Polaris Amphitheater, Columbus, OH Top (WIKI, PST) 07/03/97 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI Top (CDW, WIKI, PST) 07/04/97 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI 07/05/97 Upper Peninsula State Fairgrounds, Escanaba, MI (CDW, WIKI) (Conflicts Traverse) 07/05/97 Traverse City, MI (National Cherry Festival) 07/06/97 New World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL Top (KAN, eBay, LAS, WIKI, PST) 07/08/97 Deer Creek Amphitheater, Noblesville, IN Top (KAN, WIKI, PST) 07/09/97 I.C. Light Amphitheater, Pittsburgh, PA (WIKI sez this location was 6/16/97) 07/10/97 Mark G. Etess Arena, Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, NJ Top (KAN, WIKI, PST) 07/11/97 P.N.C. Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ Top (KAN, WIKI, PST) 07/12/97 Meadows Music Theatre, Hartford, CT Top (KAN, WIKI, PST) 07/13/97 Jones Beach Amphitheatre, Wantagh, NY Top (lowpft, KAN, WIKI, PST) 07/15/97 Civic Center Coliseum, Roanoke, VA Top (KAN, WIKI, PST) 07/16/97 Arena, Nashville, TN Top (KAN, WIKI, PST) 07/17/97 New World Music Theater, Chicago, IL (CRC) 07/18/97 Cadott, WI (Chippewa Valley Music Festival) (WIKI) 07/19/97 Sunnyview Exposition Center, Oshkosh, WI (lowpft, WIKI) 07/20/97 Kansas City, MO (Kansas City Blues Festival) 08/02/97 State Fair Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT (WIKI, PST) 08/03/97 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO Top (KAN, WIKI, PST) 08/05/97 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center Arena, Rapid City, SD Top (WIKI, PST) 08/07/97 State Fair, West Allis, WI (lowpft, WIKI) 08/08/97 Grandstand, Springfield, IL (Illinois State Fair) (WPA, WIKI, PST) 08/09/97 Levi Carter Park, Omaha NE (Douglas County Fair) (WIKI, PST) Star/The Romantics/Sister Hazel/ZZ Top/Allman Brothers Band 08/10/97 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS Volt/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 08/12/97 Convention Center Arena, Tulsa, OK Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, PST) 08/13/97 T. H. Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, PST) 08/15/97 Freedom Hall, Kentucky Exposition Center, Louisville, KY (Kentucky State Fair) Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, CPN, WIKI, PST, BHC) 08/16/97 River Port, Maryland Heights, MO (WIKI, PST) 08/17/97 Iowa State Fair, Des Moines, IA Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI) 08/18/97 Mark of the Quad Cities, Moline, IL Lobos/ZZ Top (lowpft, eBay LOB, AF, WIKI, PST) 08/20/97 Grandstand, Missouri State Fair, Sedalia, MO Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, PST) 08/21/97 Arena, Sioux Falls, SD Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, PST) 08/22/97 Fargodome, Fargo, ND Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, PST) 08/23/97 Grandstand, State Fairgrounds, St. Paul, MN (Minnesota State Fair) (lowpft LOB, WIKI, PST) Lobos/ZZ Top 08/26/97 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, PST) 08/27/97 Grandstand, New York State Fair, Syracuse, NY Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, PST) 08/28/97 Grandstand, Great Allentown Fair, Allentown, PA (WIKI, PST) "The Train" Hancock/ZZ Top 08/29/97 Champlain Valley Exposition, Essex Junction, VT (WIKI, PST) "The Train" Hancock/ZZ Top 08/30/97 Van Wert County Fair, Van Wert, OH (WIKI) (correct date unverified) 08/31/97 Van Wert County Fair, Van Wert, OH 09/01/97 Grandstand, State Fairgrounds, Du Quoin, IL (PST) 09/02/97 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (WIKI, PST) 09/05/97 Adams Event Center, University Of Montana, Missoula, MT (WIKI, PST) Top 09/06/97 Idaho Center, Nampa, ID Top (WIKI, PST) 09/07/97 Arena, Spokane, WA Top (WIKI, PST) 09/08/97 Grandstand, Western Washington State Fair, Puyallup, WA (WIKI, PST) 09/10/97 Arena, San Jose, CA Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, PST) 09/11/97 Tulare County Fair, Tulare, CA Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, PST) 09/12/97 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, PST) 09/13/97 Konocti Field Amphitheatre, Konocti Harbor Resort, Kelseyville, CA (LOB, WIKI, PST) Lobos/ZZ Top 09/16/97 Community Center Arena, Tucson, AZ Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, Craig Williams, WIKI, PST) 09/17/97 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, BRT, BHC, WIKI, PST) 09/19/97 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (lowpft, LOB, AF, WIKI, PST) Lobos/ZZ Top 09/20/97 Blockbuster Pavilion, San Bernardino, CA (eBay, WIKI) (w/Little Feat, 38 Special & Corey Stevens) 09/21/97 Hospitality Point at Mission Bay, San Diego, CA (GTE Summer Pop Bowl) (WIKI, eBay, PST) Mouth Mason/ZZ Top 09/25/97 Civic Center, Amarillo, TX Lobos/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 09/26/97 Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, WIKI, LOC, PST) 09/27/97 Sunken Garden Amphitheatre, San Antonio TX Lobos/ZZ Top (LOB, SAPL, WIKI, PST) 09/30/97 Mesker Amphitheatre, Evansville, IN Kay & Steppenwolf/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 10/01/97 Civic Center, Asheville, NC Kay & Steppenwolf/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 10/03/97 Civic Center, Pensacola, FL (WIKI, PST) 10/04/97 Coliseum, Tupelo, MS Top (KAN, WIKI, PST) 10/05/97 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA Top (PST) 10/11/97 Neal S. Blaisdell Center, Honolulu, HI (lowpft, WIKI, PST) 1999 07/23/99 Cheyenne, WY (Frontier Days) 07/25/99 Shediac Can-Am Speedway, Moncton, New Brunswick (Moose Head Festival) (AF, FSC) Cottle and Double Cross/Prism/April Wine/Lee Arron/Kansas/ZZ Top 07/27/99 Lake Elsinore Diamond, Lake Elsinore, CA (Fan Review) 07/28/99 California Mid-State Fair, Paso Robles, CA (lowpft) 08/01/99 Green Stage, Naeba Ski Resort, Niigata, Japan (Fuji Rock Festival) (BRT, FRF) Kuti/Catatonia/Ash/Ruffy Tuffy - Kiyoshiro Imawano/Ocean Colour Scene/ Bernard Butler/Nawang Kechog/Joe Strummer And The Mescaleros/ZZ Top/ Todos Tus Muertos 08/05/99 Carlson Center, Fairbanks, AK 08/07/99 George M. Sullivan Sports Arena, Anchorage, AK Byrd & the Escalators/ZZ Top (ADN) 09/12/99 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO (lowpft, WIKI) 09/15/99 Civic Center, Pensacola, FL (LAS, WIKI, PST) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 09/16/99 Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY White/ZZ Top (WIKI) 09/17/99 Arena, Orlando, FL Skynyrd/ZZ Top (WIKI, BRT) 09/18/99 National Car Rental Center, Sunrise, FL (lowpft, WIKI, BRT, PST) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 09/19/99 Stephen C. O'Connell Center, Gainesville, FL Skynyrd/ZZ Top (WIKI, BRT) 09/21/99 Bi-Lo Center, Greenville, SC (WIKI, PST) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 09/22/99 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (WIKI, BRT, PST) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 09/24/99 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (CON, PST) (no Charlotte show on the 25th) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 09/25/99 Birmingham Jefferson Convention Complex Arena, Birmingham, AL (PST) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 09/26/99 Thompson-Boling Arena, Knoxville, TN (WIKI, BRT, PST) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 09/28/99 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA (lowpft, WIKI, LS1, PST) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 09/29/99 Rockline Radio Show, Los Angeles, CA (RRC) 09/29/99 Civic Center Coliseum, Roanoke, VA (WIKI, PST) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/01/99 Coliseum, Hampton, VA Skynyrd/ZZ Top (lowpft, WIKI, BRT, LS1, PST) 10/02/99 First Union Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (lowpft, WIKI, LS1, RSC, PST) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/03/99 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (lowpft, WIKI, BRT, PST, MAW) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/06/99 Marine Midland Arena, Buffalo, NY Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/07/99 Late Show with David Letterman, NBC Studios, New York, NY 10/08/99 Continental Airline Arena, East Rutherford, NJ Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/09/99 Centrum, Worcester, MA Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/10/99 Patriot Center, George Mason University, Fairfax, VA Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/12/99 CSU Convocation Center, Cleveland State University, Cleveland, OH Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/13/99 Ervin J. Nutter Center, Wright State University, Dayton, OH Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/15/99 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/16/99 Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/17/99 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN 10/19/99 Mark Of The Quad Cities, Moline, IL Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/20/99 Kohl Center, Madison, WI Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/22/99 United Center, Chicago, IL Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/23/99 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/24/99 Fargodome, Fargo, ND Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/26/99 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/28/99 Municipal Auditorium Arena, Kansas City, MO Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/29/99 Kiel Center, St. Louis, MO Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 10/30/99 The Pyramid, Memphis, TN Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/05/99 Arena, New Orleans, LA Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/06/99 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/07/99 Arena, Nashville, TN Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/09/99 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/10/99 Alltel Arena, North Little Rock, AR Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/12/99 Myriad Convention Center Arena, Oklahoma City, OK Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/13/99 Convention Center Arena, Tulsa, OK Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/14/99 Kansas Coliseum - Britt Brown Arena, Valley Center, KS Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/16/99 Civic Auditorium Arena, Omaha, NE Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/17/99 Rushmore Plaza, Rapid City, SD Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/19/99 Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT (WIKI, BRT, PST) Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top x11/20/99 Colorado Springs CO World Arena (cancelled) 11/21/99 MetraPark Arena, Billings, MT Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/22/99 Adam Event Center, Missoula, MT 11/24/99 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/26/99 Arena, Spokane, WA Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/27/99 Rose Garden Arena, Portland, OR Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/28/99 Idaho Center, Nampa, ID Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 11/29/99 day off in Reno, NV 11/30/99 Lawlor Event Center, Reno, NV 12/01/99 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/03/99 Arena, Oakland, CA Klopps/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/04/99 Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/05/99 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/07/99 Mandalay Bay Events Center, Mandalay Bay Resort & Casino, Las Vegas, NV Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/08/99 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV (10th Annual Billboard Music Awards) 12/09/99 Convention Center Arena, Tucson, AZ Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/10/99 America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/11/99 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top x12/13/99 County Coliseum, El Paso, TX (cancelled) 12/14/99 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX (Skynyrd cancelled) Cheetah Wheelies/ZZ Top 12/16/99 Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/17/99 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX Cheetah Wheelies/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/29/99 Cajundome, Lafayette, LA Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/30/99 Frank Erwin Center, UT, Austin, TX Skynyrd/ZZ Top 12/31/99 Compaq Center, Houston, TX Skynyrd/ZZ Top